Britain secret project-(Harry Potter)
by Miniclift239
Summary: Ever wondered why the muggle minister was flat up told by Fudge that wizards truly do exist but decided to ignore this. Well this is an alternate history in which he decided to actually set up a secret system in order to ensure wizards are not just ignored by the British Government
1. Prologue

[Ever wondered why the muggle minister was flat up told by Fudge that wizards truly do exist but decided to ignore this? Well this is an alternate history in which he decided to actually set up a secret system in order to ensure wizards just do not go ignored by the British Government].

 _Warning will likely not appropriate for under thirteens as it contains bad language and violence._

The rain seemed to fall in a way that made the paperwork easier to work with, with the alternative being drenched outside. Orval was running through the paperwork on a previous burglary attempt in order to prepare for court. He finally sat back, due to mental boredom, and preferred just to gaze around the police station. There was very little to do rather than paper work or else reading the posters and the latter was only mildly more interesting.

Orval read them in a desperate attempt to stave off the paper work. It was not, he admitted, the most exciting Halloween. The damn rain had made it so all the children had gone home already, so Orval just stared at the posters. They were mostly the same and would have served much better if they just said "Don't do Drugs" or "Don't fuck it up" and it caused Orval to find his attention drawn to a very unique one. "If you find a corpse as subject to murder with no apparent link to any kind of damage call this number" after that it went off to a phone number he was never going to ring. Why would anyone be dead if they showed no sign of damage? (Though rumour had it that some time ago there was a case like that in this town). He always found it curious as to why the government would bother to put up a group to detail this sort of event, but all well. He was now just waiting for the night shift so he could go home.

It was therefore a surprise to hear the phone ring this late at night to report a crime. A normal person would likely panic at this but Orval knew it was likely a prank.

"Hello, police department at your service", he answered, as was normal procedure.

"Help! Please come quickly, some people have been murdered!", cried the voice of a panicking teen.

Murdered? In this town? Who would ever want to do that, unless it could be a prank, but Orval's gut said otherwise. "Ok, now remain calm and tell me where this incident took place".

"It's in that house over by the graveyard but it looks like it's been burned down".

"Alright, I know the place. We'll be there soon", Orval replied calmly. The Police were trained not to panic, but his insides where immediately confusing into several thoughts with some acting in downright opposites of each over.

"What the hell is going on? You look like a sheet", came the voice of his partner. Apparently Orval wasn't so good at dealing with stress.

"You'll never believe this, there's been a murder". Orval's old panic was overcome with excitement. It was hard to deny that it was better than paperwork, it would be his first time at a murder scene.

"You're kidding, where is it" came his partner's shocked reply.

Orval briefly nodded his head and became almost entirely logical. "I'll contact the chief and get forensic team over there." And ignoring the taken aback look of his partner, he went to the chief's office and explained. Again the Chief was taken aback at how easily Orval told the information, after which he sent him immediately to the scene of the crime.

When Orval arrived at the scene of the crime, getting out of the car, it immediately seemed much worse than a damn murder, half the house looked like it had been bombed. Orval immediately decided to be armed and therefore unsheathed his pistol from the holster and went into the house.

Inside it was cold, the windows were crumbling and the light sliced through the cracks of what would normally have been a happy family. Orval was able to see this just from the entry way. The stairs themselves were collapsed, but not too high to jump; but he should examine the ground floor first. Orval examined the floor yet now, less than ten seconds before examining the room, he noticed a body.

"Shit!", he yelled. Quickly moving towards the body he looked for a pulse. He didn't find one and for a few seconds bowed his head in respect, taking his hat off. The seconds passed like hours but eventually Orval put his hat back on and took out his gun, just in case. However, upon closer inspection, the body seemed to be fine. There were no marks, no signs of poison, nothing. But that was impossible.

This aspect terrified him, he was extremely knowledgeable about what kills people, and what signs of damage it shows, but this body showed none, he shouldn't be dead, yet he was. Clearly an illness doesn't blow up a house. Orval immediately jumped up to the second floor of the building but then noticed that someone was already there. The man himself was dressed in a brown suit and had a face and hairstyle that resembled Chameleon. He seemed to be examining another body of a women who similarly showed little sign of damage. Orval sensed that this was a man who was not an enemy and was just about to enter the room when the strange man's eyes increased in size.

This action was impossible and it too sent shivers down Orval's spine. Immediately all hope of peaceful contact disappeared as this freak of nature examined the walls as if they bore some clue too small to be seen with normal eyes. Orval immediately was aware that this freak had to be killed and if he gave himself away he would be immediately dead. Not knowing how effective it would be, he drew his pistol and aimed it at the freak's head.

His arm steadied and he pulled the trigger, unleashing the bullet into the monster's skull, watching it tear through the skull and leaving a gaping hole that went through his entire head yet ignored by the rest of the body. The hole then immediately fixed itself in a matter of moments as the freak, turned to be shocked at receiving such a lethal blow, rather than being shocked at his survival.

"RUN!", shouted a voice in Orval's head, and he tried to turn, but got a few steps before the freak's arm began to morph. It began by growing a large orange feather before wood began to encircle it until it resembled a pointed stick. The freak murmured slightly before a green light hit Orval on his back and everything went white.


	2. Beyond Life

Orval woke up to find the himself facing an extremely bright room, his hands touching a smooth surface and finding it almost heartening. If he could touch, see and hear small voices and footsteps then he must be alive. Surely?

New thoughts began to emerge after that revelation questions about where he was, what he was doing and who did those footsteps belong to. His eyes began to readjust to the light and he discovered several facts about his surroundings. For one he was naked yet there was a set of clothes already prepared for him. Almost as if someone had been waiting for this, he further noticed that he was surrounded by curtains of the sort used in hospitals.

He began to dress himself in the clothes provided, they were soft, clean and warm and exactly to his fitting. His brain suddenly began to relieve itself from shock and it began to drum down thoughts. Did that freak bring him here, was that light some sort of stun gun?

Orval pulled back the curtains to find a great place almost like a station of sorts, with no mess or rubbish. The air itself was stilted with what seemed divine. It was relaxing yet disorienting almost like he could-

"Hello Orval" said a man. Orval spun around to meet him face to face. Whilst Orval's face was stricken with shock his lay unusually calm, "may I offer you a seat" pointing to a large armchair that had appeared behind Orval that was certainly not there before.

Less as a means of politeness and more of a collapse by shock of the combined events that led him to this predicament he fell back into the seat. The man himself seemed very to be a rather small yet strong man. He bore moderate hair over his head and his face was strained in a way that seemed to be contemplating some method in which he could tell him without gaining an unwanted reaction.

The tension this man radiated ended as Orval began to ask in a calm voice that can only spew from someone so afraid "where the hell am I?"

The man replied "My name is John System" dodging the question whilst answering one of Orval's main ones. Orval opened his mouth to reiterate the question but John pre-empted him and continued "and I'm afraid you're in the part of your journey that exceeds your life"

These word sliced into Orval completely removing all emotion, leaving his body a husk of mindful logic. Him dead? But how? This was real, he felt real. He could see, hear, touch and do all those amazing things that a living person could do, surely if nothing else that made him alive? Didn't it?

During this period of quiet Orval was experiencing John seemed to take it as a prompt to continue despite Orval desperately wanting to be left alone though showing no sign of it. "This particular part of your journey is what we call limbo, a period in which your soul prepares itself to move on." These words penetrated him deeply, this was the answer to the question that so many have been trying to answer for centuries and some small part of him allowed it in.

Yet this line of questioning prompted another point in his mind, "if I'm dead then that means I was murdered." By the Freak, he needed vengeance, revenge, justice and-

John's faced seemed to have sunk slightly with a tinge of guilt, though he recomposed himself immediately the damage was done. "You- "stammered Orval, but how, this man looked nothing like the freak he met, and how did he die?

"I acted in self-defence, you shot me, I had to retaliate" he justified to himself, but Orval wanted answers now more than he wanted revenge.

"But you're dead, why? How did you kill me? What are you?" Orval stammered.

"I am an agent of Great Britain, part of the angel division, it is our job to give the prime minister the knowledge critical for his understanding of the wizardry world whilst keeping them under control, and developing new technologies based on their own magic."

The man continued to speak rubbish, magic? Wizardry world? Angel Division? Surely it could not be true, but then why did some stuff begin to add up, the undamaged corpses, the freak? Clearly he needed more details. He waited for an opening but then the man continued anyway. "Several months ago we developed a way to communicate with people here in the part of the journey that is not entirely beyond life but not alive, it was developed by a combination of wizardry magic and muggle technology (muggle meaning non-magical person) leading us to develop new creations from the fusion"

"Like that freak that killed me" Orval interrupted not wishing for the conversation to get side-lined.

"That freak was no more alive as a computer, it is a shell that we operated from here. It allows us to interact in the living world with ease and immunity, we are safe from corruption, blackmail or threats from here" John continued.

"but what the hell was it?" Orval pressed.

"It is called a bio-synthetic suit, or biomec for short, it is a combination between organic matter and synthetic matter. Immune to all curses and firearms as long as the heart area is undamaged and about wizards" John then continued to explain all about a wizardry world that has been in the shadows for centuries and about a dark lord called Voldemort, Orval listened to him but was too astounded to listen to any of it but one last surprise was in for Orval that night.

"I know this will come as a shock for you but did you know you're the one who came closest to killing an biomec, if you had just aimed your gun just a few inches' down at the heart area you would have succeeded, it's skills like that, that we need here" John began to offer.

Orval was astounded, he was lucky to get that shot off he doubted he could have been the only one, second why the hell would he ever join the people who killed him surely they knew that was ridiculous.

Something about Orval's face clearly put John back on the defensive as he said "I know it sounds absurd but hear me out, the wizards on the whole are good people but they've started to believe that because they have magic they can do whatever they want." A tinge of bitterness was starting to erupt in John's voice, "when their darkest kill our kind they refuse their families the knowledge of how their closest fell, they commonly deny our medical teams powers that could save so many, all because of crimes of our most ancient of ancestors"

These words spiked something in Orval, those murdered people were killed by a wizard, he had lost his parents due to illness and they could save them. More answers were staring, every prophet may have been a wizard, hundreds of centuries of mankind being played for fools. And these wizards were acting as if they did not have to follow this country's laws! The injustice of it was unbearable. In spite of these wizards, was enough for him to come to a decision. "I'll do it" he gasped astounding both himself and John.

"Very well but I warn you must train for 10 years, but something tells me you are unconcerned about that" John said looking at the suddenly determined look on Orval's face.


	3. The Convict

Although time had little meaning in the realm that obviously occupies the dead, it had technically been 10 years. During this time Orval trained himself in a manner of skills critical to his skill whilst learning as much as possible about the wizardry world. One of the things he found fascinating about wizards was that despite their magical advantage they were still considered a backwater people by today's standards, being confined to medieval technology.

He also trained to use the biomec suit along with an AI called M.A.C (magical analysis computer) which due to the angel's knowledge of magic had developed a personality, of sorts. It had taken several years before Orval stopped carrying an EMP. The biomec itself was also fascinating it took what muggles knew of genetics and combined it with what wizards called poly-juice potion which allowed it to change into anyone and, due to its synthetic design, become a hybrid of any animal in a matter of seconds.

It was very sudden when John approached him one day telling him he was to meet the two prime ministers immediately. In their suits obviously. The prime minister's office was well designed and very official looking, the two men apart from John and himself were both official looking, one was the prime minister and the other was a portly man who seemed genially surprised and his and John presence, Orval assumed this was the wizard prime minister.

"I must say I didn't expect you to get advisers on our world, my name is Cornelius Fudge" he introduced himself. Orval sensed from his tone that he enjoyed being in the know about the wizardry world whilst leaving the minister in the dark.

"and why wouldn't I, it would be foolish to leave such an important area of my country unchecked, now why was it you wanted to see me?" replied the Prime minster, he had a faint coldness in his voice.

"yes... well a prisoner, by the name of Sirius Black, has escaped the wizardry prison of Azkaban, he's a known muggle killer and will likely try to re-join you-know-who" he said still recomposing himself.

"I see replied" the Prime minister an almost savage enjoyment of Fudge's position, Orval assumed this was how he treated him the last time he came. "Voldemort- "

"YOU-KNOW-WHO" snarled Fudge.

The minister sighed "Very well, then You-Know-Who remains a creditable threat in this country, therefore System here will personally lead all attempts to recapture him, do you have any leads?"

"I assure you we are quite capable of capturing him ourselves, I merely wish for you to alert the muggle population" Fudge stated, this meeting was clearly not going Fudge's way, however under the combined pressure of the mere existence of the three men he subsided "we have every reason to believe that Black's first target will be a young child by the name of Harry Potter, but of course you don't know who he is"

"on the contrary we do, Orval here even lead the case in which to investigate his parent's death" John interrupted and although Fudge did not know it he referenced the day Orval joined the angel division. Fudge was understandably surprised at this revelation but recomposed himself eventually deciding to reveal his plan.

"The ministry has agreed to place defences around the child's school of Hogwarts in hopes we can catch Black when he attempts to enter the school" Fudge explained.

"Very well then, Orval will be sent as a guard to the child until he arrives at the school" catching Orval guard at the idea that he was being drafted so quickly but he adapted quickly.

"Understood sir I'll head to his place right away" surprising Fudge with this decision of such importance but Fudge clearly decided not to say anything of it merely nodding. As Orval prepared to disapparite he asked M.A.C about everything it knew of Sirius Black, but the caused Orval to find out that Harry deserved to know bit more about this Black person.


	4. Chapter 4- The Potter Child

Chapter 4

The street this Harry Potter lived appeared to be an average suburban street. The area despite this had a cold tone of stiffness and focus, despite the what should be a happy place to live in, Orval still had the feeling of someone breathing down his neck. The sky was wavering and early evening was passing down like a blanket.

Orval pressed on arriving a number 4 Privet Drive, still contemplating what the man who was now free implications. He had betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort, which had led to his downfall, Harry be orphaned and most disturbingly of al Orval's own death. For it had been James and Lily Potter's house that he arrived at that Halloween. Finally, after a long walk over a distance of three feet, he arrived at Harry's house.

He heard voices at the door at Orval prepared to knock the door flung open. Revealing two people, one a brutish middle aged man who Orval assumed to be Harry's Uncle, and a teen with jet black hair, knobbly knees and a body shape that indicates that in the past Harry had been starved to a limited extent.

Orval decided to break the tension that had risen in the room. With one hand he pulled out a card that proved he was from the MI6 (which the Angel division carried to give themselves equal rights to members of that agency as the angels were top secret), with the other hand Orval put out his hand inviting a handshake. He then said "Mr Dursley pleased to meet you, I am a member of the MI6, and I'm afraid your nephew's life is in danger"

Mr Dursley was very confused and refused Orval's hand, he then started breathing heavily and appeared to be in shock. Eventually he spluttered, "are you one of his types?" pointing at Harry.

Orval knew that he likely was referring to whether or not he was a wizard, yet he continued to play the fool, sensing that that Mr Dursley would trust him more if he suspected that Orval did not have connections to the wizardry world. "One of what types?"

Mr Dursley seemed to be more comfortable, in this area and his gaze softened for a brief second, he was still distrustful though. A few moments of brief silence, passed until Harry cut though the tension as he said somewhat comically, "I'm aware of that"

He must have been referring to Lord Voldemort, Orval was all too aware of the powers he had that that man lacked, but those powers were only effective against the dark lord. He was still in danger.


	5. Chapter 5-Moving out

"It's a different one, by the name of Sirius Black" Orval replied, "and he's extremely dangerous, so I doubt your luck will hold"

"wait I minute, that man was on the TV just a few moments ago, he's got nothing to do with his kind" Mr Dursley cut in. Orval was sensing this man was not merely distrustful of wizards but he would like the country to go back to a medieval policy of dealing with him.

Behind the screen Orval was using to control the biomec suit, Orval took a deep breath. This man was the sort Orval had the most impatience with, openly prejudiced and very narrow minded to anything but blatant lies. Still he had to manage.

"That man is from the wizardry prison Azkaban" Orval said with disgust, the kind of damage these possibly innocent people would have to endure was chilling to say the least. "and is Voldemort's right hand man".

Harry stared at him, with clear curiosity than anger, but that could not be said to Mr or Mrs Dursley who had just appeared around a corner. Their faces were full of fear being masked through anger. Orval decided it would be prudent to explain the situation.

"In this circumstance I would of course be moving Harry of these premises in order to ensure that he is in better care" he explained, obviously referring better care as someone who looked like they wished to strangle him.

Soon everyone was grinning, Mr and Mrs Dursley were grinning at the fact that they could get rid of their nephew so quickly, Harry grinning in delight. Orval thought the need to hurry and suggested that Harry lead him into his room to pack as Mr Dursley headed out to fetch a guest from a train station, who Orval had no interest in meeting.

Upon reaching Harry's room he found it to be very bare, but contained signs that it had been raided before they got here. There were empty shelves and boxes full of nothing. The only thing he could see were some basic books on one of the shelves.

"Er, I'm guessing we're headed to the Weasleys" prompted Harry hopefully.

"Who were the Weasleys?" Orval thought but decided not to ask further, and merely corrected him by saying "on the contrary we're headed to the Leaky Cauldron, but you could try and contacted the Weasleys there".


	6. Chapter 6-Leaving the house

Harry was slightly put off but rallied at his suggestion of contact when they got there, and beginning to pull out the floorboards. Once Orval saw what was under any shock vanished as he saw all of his school equipment.

"Why on Earth would you keep your Wizardry stuff under the floorboards?" he asked.

"Oh I have to hide it down here or else my Uncle and Aunt will confiscate it" he explained casually.

"Oh, why" Orval asked, whilst beginning to frown. "Why don't they let have your school books" as Harry started to drag out his suitcase.

"They've never let me have anything to do with wizards, they have a very medieval attitude towards magic" he replied. Orval sighed, it was not something he understood but prejudice was expected.

It was time to move the conversation to less awkward territory "well is that everything?"

"yes" Harry answered slamming trunk down, and picking up a broomstick. Which reminded Orval about travel, he had apparited here of course but how was he supposed to get to the Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't trained in side along apparition.

"M.A.C", he whispered "how do I get to the leaky Cauldron?" a touch of panic in his voice.

"It's not a problem sir, our records indicate that the knight bus is operating at this moment in time, all you need to do is point your wand up in the middle of the street" M.A.C replied, the tone was by its nature monotone but Orval felt it was not telling him something. He ignored this feeling and offered to carry Harry's broomstick, he refused and instead gave him his suitcase.

After carrying the suitcase down the creaky staircase in the hall. He began rolling it outside, Mr Dursley had already left to apparently pick up his sister without saying goodbye. Sensing that neither the enthusiastic Harry nor the rest of the Dursleys had any reason to say goodbye to one another so he left immediately.

Out of sight of Harry he began to use one of the biomec's many advantages in its ability to grow any organic object at any time including the ingredients required for a wand, and in any shape for that matter. So his biomec's index finger, starting to grow and change as a unicorn hair extended through the middle and wood grew to gracefully encircle it. The final product was no masterpiece or even shelve worthy, but it worked and that was all that was required. Seeing as the suit felt no pain, he simply snapped of the wand and regrew the finger.

Turning to face Harry he said "We'll be taking the night bus".

"What's that" he asked.

"No idea" Orval admitted about to raise his makeshift wand when he noticed a large dog in a bush. From what he could make out it was starved and savage, with eyes of hate, though showing a caring side behind them. Some would have tried to help it, but Orval was both too heartless and behind schedule to do help it, turning away he raised his wand.

"BANG" a massive triple story bus appeared from nowhere, throwing Harry of his feet and taking Orval aback rushing to help Harry up. He heard a small voice behind him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard


	7. Chapter 7-The conductor

Chapter 7-The Conductor

The maniac in the bus, seemed to be reading from a sheet of paper, he was quite young and looked as if he had just left school, his face remained covered in pimples. After helping Harry up, and gathering his belongings Orval stormed up to the bus man who seemed to still be reading a piece of paper.

"and for Fourte- "

"YOU IDIOT YOU ALMOST KILLED US" Orval interrupted, enraged at his lack of concern for the situation.

The maniac closed his sheet of paper, still unconcerned about the situation. When he looked at Orval more annoyed than afraid, then at Harry who had finally dragged his broom and broom servicing kit. When the maniac looked at his scar on his forehead his eyes went round. Noticing this Harry started to flatten his fringe over the scar but the damage had been done. Insensitively he half asked and half demanded "are ou Harry Potter?".

Harry nodded, as the maniac's face started to become star struck, he immediately forgot Orval existed and started shaking Harry's hand enthusiastically, whilst ignoring his eyes and looking at his scar. Harry on the other hand seemed to be looking for a way out.

"I'm Stan by the way and the driver is Erin and- "he was going off rapidly

"We're in quite a hurry, how much" Orval interjected off heartily, his anger evaporating as his desire to get going increase, wondering if M.A.C knew this would happen. "oh don't worry about you travel for free, anything for the one who killed You-know-who, in fact you get the VIP suite, top floor no one else is there at the moment so you travel for free, I'll carry you bags" he collected the birdcage and suitcase but found it too heavy but insisted he do it himself. Deciding to leave the suitcase for later he took the birdcage and led them to the third deck. Orval noticed that everyone seemed to be transfixed on Harry, particularly his scar, in fact almost transfixed by it. As Stan introduced Harry to everyone Orval started to think that Harry wanted privacy as badly as he did. Eventually Stan led them to the suite and left to get Harry's suitcase. It was designed very much like a hotel, complete with a bathroom, shower, several beds and even radio, though the radio was out-dated.

Orval sat down on one of the armchairs whilst Harry lied down on one of the beds. Orval started to reflect on his first interaction with the Wizardry world. Of how back water it was, how no concern nor interest it was about the real world around them and how transfixed they were with Harry. The last part was understandable, he had killed Voldemort but what he couldn't understand was what the big deal was about his scar.


	8. Chapter 8-The Bus Ride From Hell

Chapter 8- The Bus Ride from Hell

Stan was clearly having trouble carrying Harry's heavy suitcase up the bus, he was taking a while. That or he was purposely taking as long as possible. Either way it gave Orval time to talk to Harry.

"Harry, why is everyone keeps staring at your scar?" Orval asked somewhat timidly.

Harry sat up and stared at Orval, not out of anger or in the same awed way of those in the decks below, but rather in a confused way.

"You don't know?" he asked. Orval shook his head, Harry seemed to be mulling over his response, eventually he said "it was where Voldemort cast the killing curse after killing my mum and dad". Orval drew a deep breath, he wanted to tell Harry about Black, how he betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort, how he killed all those innocent muggles and now wanted to finish the job but something held him back. He was too cowardly, too afraid about how Harry might react and how he would then treat his friends who had concealed this vital information that he so rightly deserved to know. Even in death fear crippled him.

"BANG" the bus started moving at unnatural acceleration, the speed threw Harry of his bed whilst the chair Orval was sitting in went flying, dropping Orval out of it. Orval climbed of the floor and grabbed something. That thing turned out to be Harry's leg as he flew into Orval and sent them into a window. Orval then had spikes grow out of his fingertips and buried them into a wall, and used it for supports dragging Harry's arm up with him. With the two of them on two feet started to grow spikes out his toes, through his shoes and into the floor and into the floor. As he battled his way to the door he yelled "WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT THIS WAS SAFE?". Almost immediately the bus cam to a screeching halt and whilst Orval was supported by his spikes, Harry didn't have that luxury and was flung into the bed which, along with the rest of the furniture shuffled into position.

As Orval helped Harry up a small knock on the door "Mr Potter we've arrived at the Leaky Cauldron let me get your cage" said Stan from outside the door. Still fuming about the suicidal nature of the journey, but accepting of the futility of trying to make Stan make sense they climbed down the stairs and gathered the Harry's suitcase (Stan had given up trying to lift the staircase up three flights of stairs and left it in the suitcase rack) and dismounted of the bus. Remarkably with no accidents, bangs or flying furniture.

After one final "BANG" the suicide bus went bursting of without paying any mind to trivial issues such as people.

"ah Harry thank goodness your all right" came a voice behind him. Orval swung around and saw the wizard prime minister, Fudge. He seemed to not have noticed him and was treating Harry like an old friend. "You must be hungry Harry, come on I'll get Tom to get you something, and prepare a room" leading a somewhat confused Harry inside. Orval followed resenting the lack of help as Orval took his first steps into Diagon Alley.


	9. Chapter 9-Business

Chapter 9-Business

Upon entering the Leaky Cauldron, the pub which apparently linked the magical and muggle world together, and making his first steps into the world of magic Orval's first thought was that he'd rather be on the bus. The air was filled with an air of dirt, the pub was severely crowded with large amounts of shouting and all different types. Some may find this atmosphere homely and welcoming but Orval found it aggressive and rowdy. A toothless goblin ran the bar and looked towards the minister and smiled.

"What will it be minister?" he said, the voice was different to his appearance, it seemed friendly and homely.

"Just a crumpet thanks Tom and prepare a room for Harry please" replied the Minister. Tom bowed slightly and shuffled into what Orval presumed to be a kitchen. Fudge led Harry into a separate room, which looked like an office, but an ancient one. In that there was a desk, a window, a stack of papers and not much else. The quill appeared to be doing Fudge's paperwork for him. Lucky.

"ah Harry it's good to see you're alright, I hope you're well. I'm Cornelius Fudge Minister of magic" said Fudge offering his hand. Harry shook it looking uncomfortable, which was understandable. Fudge seemed to be ignoring Orval, which Orval obliged for the time being.

"Now Harry I hope you understand that it would be preferable if you didn't leave Diagon Alley, we want to be able to keep an eye on you."

"and I wouldn't want to be in the open where Sirius Black could get me" replied Harry. Fudge appeared shocked at this response and turned immediately to Orval.

"You told him" said Fudge aghast.

"Was I not supposed to?" Orval said confused. It made so much more sense to him, but Fudge simply shook his head.

"Excuse me Minister" Tom shuffled with a plate and a crumpet in one hand, setting it down next to the minister he then turned to Harry as if Orval was some kind of Ghost. The minister then suggested Harry head to his new room. Tom escorted them through.

Upon entering Orval's first thought was that he'd rather be on the suicide bus. The room may have set a homely feel to some, if by homely you meant dirty. The wooden floors were not polished to perfection but instead left to only occasional brushing. The bed was single and treated with a simple pillow and cover, no mattress. Orval assumed that without muggle money they couldn't renovate this place. That or wizards were much more tolerant of mess.

Tom was much stronger than Stan it appeared as he soon returned with the suitcase and birdcage. For whatever reason Orval had missed a big snowy owl inside it. It flew onto Harry's outstretched arm and started nibbling on his ear in kind way. Tom simply bowed then left and Harry moved over to a desk to write a letter. Orval stretched his arms, it was a long day.


	10. Chapter 10- Reflection

Chapter 10: Reflection

Orval didn't sleep, he didn't have to nor did his biomec, he could become mentally exhausted, but never sleepy. So he didn't really know what to do. He had purchased two rooms as he respected Harry's privacy so he just sat down and reflected on his recent events. He had not told Harry he was dead obviously but he started to reflect on that nature of his existence and his interaction with the living. He found it hard to distinguish himself from the biomec he piloted, like when playing good game, you slip into the skin of the character in the game. In a similar way Orval had slipped into the skin of the biomec. In order to save Harry's life.

This two was strange. As death is clearly not the end nor hell but heaven a question he was wondering was why bother? It didn't make any sense. Or so you would think until you here about the split. When a human abandons humanity, as in live life with no consideration about ethics, morals or who don't bother justifying their actions. They arrive in his world in a state worse than death. They in many ways suffered far more than that they killed. So Orval was not here to save Harry he was here to save Black.

Orval's room was no better than Harry's room and he still found it hard to imagine why anyone would pay money for this room. There was no quiet either, you've got people below who seem to believe that they'd lose their voice if they shut up. Night had fallen a long time ago regardless, of how long they stayed awake. He for one had let the biomec run on its own and started to lay back on his chair. Now for his most hated part of the day, night he had nothing to do during it. Orval hated doing nothing it was boring. He then decided to pass the time studying about Voldemort the dark lord who everyone seems to have nameophobia about.

"Mac could you research everything you know about Voldemort please" he asked.

"You already know this from your training, sir" M.A.C replied, for a computer this was cheeky.

"I'm bored I need something to listen to" Orval replied.

"very well sir, Voldemort is actually a cover name for Tom Marvelo Riddle who grew up in an orphanage. He enrolled in Hogwarts and passed with O's in every subject. He then proceeded to work at Bogin and Brokes in Diagon Alley. After he quit he became unknown until his reign of terror in the wizardry war. He was then disappeared when he failed to take Harry's life. Many believe he's dead though most think he's in hiding" she explained, despite the monotone nature of its voice Orval sensed it was somehow tired of repeating this, can AI's do that? This question didn't scare Orval as much as it fascinated him, in his mind there was no reason an AI would try to kill all of humanity or anything like that. Revenge, lust for power and bitterness were purely emotional after all. But the fact that an AI was seeming more human was just exciting for Orval. As he pondered this he noticed the sun coming up. It was a new day to actually do something in it.


	11. Chapter 11-The Cobbled Streets

Chapter 11 The cobbled streets

It was another 3 hours after daybreak that Harry finally decided to move. Orval fetched him something for breakfast whilst he sent his owl of with a letter to someone called Ron. He and Harry then proceeded through the bar quite late in the morning. Harry led him to a brick wall.

"err, did we take a wrong turn" Orval asked confused.

"Have you not been here before?" Harry replied surprised. He took out his wand and started tracing the bricks from the dustbin. He tapped one of the bricks. A beat passed then the bricks started to shift folding and shifting back on each other, and moving to allow Harry and Orval passage through the wall. On the other side it was bursting with life. Hundreds of witches and wizards were shopping through the streets and inspecting the various shops. The shops themselves were interesting with everything from potions shops, to book shops and even broom shops. These wizards sold so many brooms yet never cleaned anything.

A thought occurred suddenly occurred to Orval, "M.A.C do I actually have a salary?" he asked.

"Your current spending allowance is in wizard money is 100 Galloons a month" replied M.A.C.

"What's that in normal money? "he asked.

"Around £500 but you are free from tax due to your line of work, it's all disposable income" it replied, once again despite its monotone voice Orval still sensed more to its words but he didn't press. He had no idea on what to do with that money, whatever he wanted formed from thin air in this land. He guessed he would just buy gifts for the living, which come to think of it, it was Harry's birthday yesterday.

"So are we headed to Gringotts then?" Harry asked. He seemed confident that he knew where he was going so Orval nodded wondering what Gringotts was. He followed Harry, weaving through the crowded streets and avoiding the densest spots. Orval grew several more eyes, hidden behind his hair, just to see it all the shops all the elements of the world that could lead to so many advances, all hidden behind that single cobbled wall.

At this point Orval was simply following Harry as he moved through the crowds of witches and wizards finally they were led to a magnificent looking building with pillars of marble ad gold. The place, unlike so many other places in the wizardry world, was cleaned to perfection, but had a cold like atmosphere. On either side of them there were small creatures each of which Orval assumed were imps given their size. They were very distinguishable from the goblin at the bar.

"Excuse me I would like to enter my vault please" said Harry looking up at a imp above him.


	12. Chapter 12-Gringotts

Gringotts

The imp looked over his table at Harry, and then glanced over to Orval.

"and you?" he asked, at least Orval assumed it was a he. Its voice was frail, but still resigned a sense of authority.

"I wish to also enter my vault, number…" Orval replied,

"542" answered M.A.C.

"542" Orval completed. He then noted that M.A.C was uploading something it looked like a key, and instructions on how to grow it from the biomec, which he proceeded to do.

"and your keys please" the imp continued, answering what the key was for. Orval grew the key, made of wood, out of sight in his pocket, and gave it to the imp, Harry also handed his key to the imp who examined them both and handed them back. He then waved and another imp walked towards him. This one was much younger and his voice much sharper and fuller.

"come along then let's not take too long" he said, and he led towards some sort of mine cart. Complete with some kind of engine and system. "Hope on now and hold tight, we don't want to get separated or else you'll starve down there"

Orval never liked heights when he was alive, but being dead was a different story. He couldn't see the bottom and the abyss seemed infinite, the tracks seemed to shaped like a roller coaster for whatever reason. He never liked roller-coasters before either. Orval nevertheless climbed into the mine cart, it was awfully cramped, with no seatbelt. Uh-oh.

At this moment the cart went speeding down the track at breakneck speed, the wizards were fans of suicidal vehicles it seemed. The track threw them around constantly, by this point Orval had decided not to shout and scream, he had learned that they wouldn't care and though aggravating he decided not to raise the point.

After 30 seconds of constant hell the cart came to an abrupt stop, the imp climbed out of the cart and he followed suit, in front was a huge door of solid steel, it was clearly designed with a mixture of aesthetic and practical value in mind. The door appeared to have a large dragon carved into it, sleeping a mound of gold, on the door there was some sort of poem, beyond Orval's interest to read yet it appeared to be some sort of warning to thieves.

Upon the door there was a lock, disproportionate to the size of the vault it became clear to Orval that this was what M.A.C had downloaded the blueprints for, he stuck his hand in his pocket to disguise the morphing of his hand into a key, the key the made of ebony and was incredibly dense to compensate for its wooden structure, the key then broke off and his hand regrew, he then gave the key to the imp you placed it into the vault door. Immediately it began to move back, with a force that a simple action could not have provided. As the vault began to creep open he saw mountains of gold all belonging to him, Harry seemed impressed and yet Orval had nothing to do with it. So he scooped it up and put it in a bag.


	13. Chapter 13-Shopping

Chapter 13 Shopping

After yet another infernal ride of death, Orval and Harry climbed out of the cart. Even just watching it made Orval want to vomit. Leaving the bank of roller-coasters Orval now needed to see what he was going to do with his money with which he couldn't use for himself. What the point of this salary was, was not worth complaining about. Given his lack of familiarity with the street he beckoned to Harry.

"Where to?"

"The closest thing I need are Standard book of spells grade three as well as other book, the bookshop is up here" Harry replied. Orval followed Harry yet constantly got aggravated when Harry got him to stop to look at meaningless objects.

"Those scales look pretty good; they're even made out dragon plate I wish I had some"

"You do; it's just made out of something practical"

"I could do with a new chess set to beat Ron with"

"Your chess skills are dependent not on your pieces but on your brain which I'm starting to feel concern about"

"Wow a firebolt"

"It's a broom what are you going to do with it sweep the floor?"

This recent obsession had Harry bolted to the glass almost captivated by it, Orval wished he had the authority to simply drag harry to the bookshop, it was only 1 store away.

"Do you think it's worth the asking price?" asked Harry amazed, Orval peered into the glass, in addition to the price ("on demand" just to be convenient) it consisted a list of specs that Orval would have expected to be on a car, not a cleaning utensil. Orval had a suspicion that wizards preferred a less practical or safe solution of attempting to balance on an enchanted stick rather than put their faith in safe cars. Maybe the magic in their blood addled their brains, in any case Orval was impatient with pointless wastes of time and so simply grabbed Harry by the shoulder and dragged him off. Harry quickly shook him off but got the message, they continued to weave through the crowds until reaching a small but crowded bookstore called Flourish and Bolts, or something along those lines. He was bad at names.

Entering the store, it appeared that the wizards had a similar thought about this as they did everything else. One of everything, not that things were plentiful, but rather that there was only one of everything. There was one bank, one hospital, one school and apparently only one bookstore in the entire country, which made the room extremely overcrowded. Augmenting the biomec to be slightly taller and more muscular than before he started to surge his way to get to the counter. So turning around to face Harry he noticed something on a shelf nearby, Harry himself was still struggling through the crowd so he took the book and payed for it at the counter, he then hid it under the coat and grew organic wrapping paper around it with a small bow made from vine. He now knew what Harry's birthday present would be.


	14. Chapter 14-Happy Birthday

Chapter 14- Happy Birthday

Harry finally fought his way through the crowd and reached Orval whom pulled the present out from under his coat.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Orval said handing the present to Harry. He looked surprised at the gift, and the nature of the wrapping and bow but took it anyway and simply held onto it.

"Thank you" said Harry and looked around a place for the particularly small book.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Orval prompted, he wanted to see Harry's reaction.

"Oh" Harry said, coming out of shock. His hand started to rip the wrapping of the present. He knew it was a book, and one recently bought, before even touching it but when he unwrapped it he immediately saw the title. He stopped ripping it immediately and just stood there silently. Orval peered at the gap in the wrapping over his shoulder, on it the title could be clearly read "The full life story of James Potter". Harry's parents were famous so this person had clearly written a biography in his parents' honour.

Harry was numb, Orval guessed that Harry didn't know much about his parents lives that much. Orval had wanted Harry to give him access to at least one of Harry's parents past. It was unclear what was going through Harry's mind and in reality it was making Orval uncomfortable, he didn't like delays.

"So are we going to get your stuff then" asked Orval.

It took a moment for Harry to snap out of his thought "Huh, oh yeah, thanks by the way" he said somewhat sheepishly.

"So what do we have to get?"

"Standard book of spells grade 3, and a book for divination" Harry replied. Orval still found it unnerving to hear these textbooks being an actual part of a curriculum.

Marching up to the desk the assistant peered kindly at Harry, noticing his age he said "Hogwarts, next year?"

"Yes, I nee- "Harry began before being cut off by a man brandishing some extremely thick gloves, heading straight for a cage in the middle of the room, labelled "The monster book of monsters", inside the books were snarling and biting the sides, clearly aggressive and dangerous.

"Wait a minute I've already got one" interrupted Harry.

"You do?" said Orval and the man simultaneously, clearly Orval needed to look after Harry's stuff better, and by look after he meant keep an eye on.


	15. Author's break

Author's Notes

Hello everyone, this is my first point in which I am going to take a break from the story, address the readers of this story and their questions, and write my own thoughts regarding to the future of this story. First off though a huge thank you to everyone who's followed and favorited my story here, I've always thought my story would be the kind that's simply lost in a sea of other stories and that no one would notice my story at all. It is a really pleasant surprise that people are reading, if it weren't for all of those who supported I would likely have stopped writing a while ago (from just forgetting about it).

Referring to those who want me to go back and align the text of previous chapters there is a problem, seeing that those chapters are back at the start of the fanfiction, I'm not sure if it would be possible to edit those chapters without deleting the entire story and re-uploading them. I cannot simply decide to choose one chapter to remove and re-upload without damaging the order of the story. I'm sorry but there's no edit button for already uploaded stories but rest assured that all new chapters are aligned to the left.

Before anyone asks, there will not be any longer chapters than the length I'm already uploading at, the reason for this is that anything longer than a page is because after that point something happens to the text, it becomes completely illegible as a result. If anyone knows a solution to this glitch I would be very helpful but I lack one at this point in time, hence why I'm putting an entire chapter to author's notes instead of the first paragraph of a chapter, there's simply not enough room.

The reminder of this chapter will be addressing the future of the story so I can have your thoughts on it, though I'll mostly talk about Orval as a character it could provide spoilers so simply ignore the rest of this chapter if you don't want to be spoilt.

I've decided to write Orval as something Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't, a professional. While Harry is understandably a teenager who acts out of emotion lot of the time, Orval does not do this and does no action without considering the consequences, both to himself and to other people. While Harry values his friendships above all else, Orval puts his morals and ethics first and doesn't care who may be hurt. Orval is also an officer who understands every rule in the book and abides by them without hesitation, another difference between him and Harry. In addition, Orval doesn't care about subjective or anecdotal evidence. Orval however like Harry is an orphan, but handles it in a different way, whilst Orval is in limbo his parents have gone on past the kings cross point described in Deathly Hallows and this affects why he joined the Angel division in the first place. Orval however will not be good at social skills and despite often knowing what to do, he won't be able to get anyone else to follow him.

I'm also questioning on whether Orval leaves Harry after coming to Hogwarts only to return after Sirius Black breaks into Hogwarts the second time or to have him follow through the school year with Harry.

Please leave your thoughts in the reviews as feedback is always appreciated.


	16. Chapter 15-Friends

Chapter 15- Friends

Now that the overcrowded bookstore was behind them Orval hoped that he was about to enter a place that had some breathing room. He turned to ask Harry what was next on his list.

"HARRY" came a shout from nowhere, Orval swung to meet. Running towards them were a red haired early teen and a bushy haired girl of a similar age run up to them. Harry himself smiled warmly as they approached.

"Ron, Hermione what are you doing here" he said enthusiastically.

"Off to rob Gringotts" replied the one called Ron sarcastically. The girl called Hermione rolled her eyes but her smile remained on her face. Such happiness was something Orval never could remember himself having. They were chatting heartily, until Orval overheard.

"Harry, have you noticed that guy is watching us it's kind of creepy," asked Ron, there had not been an opening in which Orval had to introduce himself.

"This is Orval Spear, my bodyguard" Harry said, short and precise.

"Harry why do you need a bodyguard" asked Hermione concerned, Ron himself appeared to see a great deal of humour in this situation, as if he could tease Harry about this direction.

"Well, you know that convict who escaped that prison" Harry began, not directly making eye contact.

"Sirius Black, Harry don't tell me he's- "Ron began he's eyes widening, fear in his voice.

"after me yeah" Harry's voice was laid back, uncaring and unconcerned. He was overconfident.

"I read he was you-know-who's second in command" said Hermione terrified.

"Dad said he killed thirteen muggles in a single curse" said Ron, his composure slipping as his face grew with worry as he tried to keep his cool.

"Well he can't be worse than Voldemort and I beat him" Harry said pointedly. Ron and Hermione exchange worried looks at how Harry was taking this, but his logic made a form of sense.

"My parents rented a room at the leaky cauldron, we're staying until term starts" said Ron, in a clear attempt to change the subject.

"Can we head to the pet shop, my parents gave me some money to buy a birthday gift, and" she paused as if embarrassed "and I would really like an owl, I mean both of you have one"

Ron and Harry looked completely unconcerned, and Orval himself had no idea why she was embarrassed. Ron eventually spoke up "Actually I don't Errol's a family owl, I've got Scabber's, who come to think off it. I need to get him looked at, I don't think Egypt agreed with him.

"So, it's unanimous we're going to the pet store" said Harry. Apparently, Orval didn't get a vote.


	17. Chapter 16-Pets

Chapter-16 Pets

The wizards had clearly continued their one of everything policy, but whilst there appeared to be stacked with wizards, here they were stacked with cages. All of which appeared to full of animals. Every kind including owls, toads, cats, rats, snakes and even large spiders, the room itself was what you'd expect from wizards, dusty, unclean and undermanaged. It lacked things as simple as heating, air conditioning. The magical world was a lot less magical once you started seeing it impartially.

The three friends separated in the pet store, Hermione went to look at the owls whilst Ron and Harry went to the front desk to discuss tonics for Harry's pet rat. Orval thought he may introduce himself to one of the pets, and walked over to the coolest pets one could get, the snakes. Though Orval wasn't one who would favour statue over practicality there was something cool about the idea of an animal that could bite someone's snake off. Though come to think of it that could be quite useful ally were he to train it effectively. Hmm...

"So how long have you had him" the lady asked, clearly a scouse accent.

"Well my family found him when he was thirteen years old" replied Ron.

"A common rat like this shouldn't be expected to live longer than 3 years, well if you're looking for something a bit more long term these rats should suffice" pointing to a group of Black rats, a few of which did somersaults.

"Show-offs" muttered Ron.

"Well if you don't want a replacement I suppose you could try this tonic here" suggested the witch, passing a small bottle with a purplish liquid towards Ron who promptly paid for it.

"Soooo, errr, which animal do want" feeling incredibly awkward talking to a little girl like this.

"hmm I had wanted an owl but according to this, these kind cats are apparently very intelligent" she said, she had a mist of the annoying kind of shopper, who would never make up their mind.

"Well snakes are intelligent too" pointed out Orval, "plus you could sick em on Ron when he's being a jerk"

"Why would you think Ron is a jerk?" asked Hermione. She said, but her voice had an element of frustration in her voice.

"He's tall, tall people push little people out of the way. They're arrogant because they don't know what's it like to be on the receiving end. You just get less respect when people look have to crouch down to look them in the eye" he lectured with clear bitterness in his voice. He had his biomec to be taller than average, after spending his life being about a foot smaller than everyone else.

Hermione changed the subject, she clearly didn't believe him, as she shouldn't.

"Well I'm going to buy myself a pet" Orval said walking to the counter.

"One snake please" he said as if buying groceries. The witch eyed him suspicously


	18. Chapter 17- Parseltongue

Chapter-17- Parseltongue

Orval had decided to name his new snake Solat, so that it never became confusing when he called for him. Solat was currently wrapped around his neck. Solat scales were had a pattern of orange and black, the shades reminding Orval very much like a tiger. It was larger than Orval's arm but not too large that it couldn't coil around it easily.

"So could you tell me why you decided to get a bloody snake?" asked Ron, and hint of fear and rage in his voice.

"Because they're big, scary and can poison my enemies," replied Orval with an evil grin.

"They're evil though," replied Ron.

"How"

"You-know-who had one" he replied, with a tone that made Orval think that if he had a mic he would have dropped it.

"And" asked a now confused Orval, hating something just because another liked it was the highlight of pettiness.

"That makes it evil," he said with an air of explaining a child basic maths.

"How" asked Orval, while stroking Solat lightly on the head.

"He says to stroke his belly," suggested Harry in an offhand voice.

"It's intelligent?" inquired Orval, if this was true it could mean that snakes deserve equal rights to humans.

"Err no it thinks you're not human" he replied, so it was very intelligent.

"Could you teach me how to talk to snakes?" asked Orval, it angel division could only benefit from that advantage.

Harry paused for a few seconds before stating, "I don't really know how I do it, I just do it".

"Then perhaps when we have time you could read me every word in the dictionary in snake spe-"

"Pareseltongue but I suppose why not," he said offhandly.

"But it's a dark art" interrupted Hermione.

"Why" Orval asked to which she appeared to have no answer.


	19. Chapter 18- Family

Chapter 18- Family

A/N: Let's see if this solution to the single page problem works

The sun was starting to set upon Diagon Alley by this time, as the sky started to shift from light blue to amber red, it was getting late.

"We should be getting back to the Leaky Cauldron or else Mum's going to kill me" groaned Ron, he seemed to think being out at night with a mass murderer after your best friend was insufficient reason to be concerned. Idiot.

Entering the Leaky Cauldron the environment was much quieter than last night, Orval supposed that the ending of the holidays was cause for the lack of business. There was one family sitting at a table however, the family itself were all incredibly freckled and had flaming red hair. At seeing Harry enter the building, two of the children leaped out of their chairs. These two were identical twins.

"My word Harry, it's absolutely spiffing to meet you" Oh boy.

"My good man, and who is marvellous fellow with you?" asked one of the boys in a mocking tone.

"Shut up" said another boy, this one was dressed more smartly than the other two, though he too had the flaming red hair and the freckles.

"Ron who's this" asked the older of the two women at the table. She was more motherly than the others were, and was the second shortest at the table after the second women.

They explained the situation to the remaining at the table. The two parents appeared to have already known or suspected this, the two twins claimed that Harry was behind Black's break out just to make sure that there's some evil for him to defeat, the youngest girl seemed worried and close to tears whilst the official one took it seriously and wanted to know what the school would do to keep him safe.

"Onto a subject that doesn't include myself in mortal danger" Harry said clearly tired of the arguing around the table that had erupted at how seriously or usuriously everyone was taking it. "How are we going to get to Kings cross?" Harry asked. It was strange that was where the access to Hogwarts was because that appeared to be what limbo appeared to look like.

"The Ministry's providing us cars to drive us there," explained the father.

"Why?" asked the official one.

"Because of you Percy" answered one of the twins, good to have at least one name; no one had bothered to introduce themselves. "They're going to have little flags with HB on them"

"For humongous big head" said the other twin, which everyone barring the adults and the Percy found incredibly amusing for some reason.

"Enough you all need to get packing, We leave at 7'o'clock" said the women.


	20. Chapter 19-Platform

Chapter 19- The Platform

A/N: None of the Weasley's introduced themselves to Orval, not that they were rude they simply forgot Orval existed. That happens to Orval a lot. Therefore, Orval refers to them by look until he actually learns their names. He's too polite/ embarrassed to ask.

They were told to wake up at seven; they woke up at eight, and got dressed in 30 minutes out of the pub at 9:30. Coincidently Orval was ready to leave at 7:15. They ran to Kings Cross as if their life depended on it. Orval already knew the existence the platform 9¾ and how to enter it. Though it didn't change his opinion that they should have named it platform 9½ to be mathematically correct.

"Now here are your sandwiches Ron, no they're not cornered beef," said the mother to Ron.

"Harry a word," asked the father.

"I'll meet you on the train," said Harry, though Orval followed Harry and the father. He'd be a poor bodyguard if he could be given the slip that easily.

"I guess you already know about Black Harry, I hope that bodyguard's up to the task" he said, he clearly hadn't known that Orval was listening.

"I hope he won't be at Hogwarts, it's awkward having him look over my shoulder all the time" replied Harry. Others would be hurt, but Orval understood.

"If all goes smoothly he should, but onto Black"

"What about him"

"I need to you to promise something"

"What?"

"I need you swear you won't go after Black"

"Arthur the trains leaving" came the voice of the mother, so Arthur was the father's name.

"Just a minute Molly" replied Arthur, clarifying the mother's name.

"Why would I go after a man who wants to kill me?" asked Harry, there was a clear feeling of dread in the air.

"ARTHUR" shouted Molly, the train was picking up steam.

"Swear Harry" begged Arthur clear panic in his voice.

"We don't have time" Orval said meekly, but he couldn't be heard over the panic of last minute riders.

"Ok I swear" Harry said, but he didn't commit, he simply wanted to be on the train.

Orval followed Harry as they threw themselves onto the train, just before it began to move.


	21. Chapter 20- Journey

Chapter 20- Journey

A/N: Longest chapter so far, I want to be 170% sure that I've fixed the short chapter problem

The train itself also followed the wizardry policy of "one-of-everything". The compartments were often crowded in order to attempt to spend as little money on simple things such as privacy. Most of the students here were dressed in muggle attire so as to avoid staring in the muggle world, though there were a clear amount of those who hadn't bothered, and the pathetic attempts including swimsuits and out of date clothing. Orval hoped he didn't make as embarrassing mistake when changing into wizard robes. They were at this point looking for an empty compartment as there were few left due to them being so late.

"Here's one" said Orval, but they didn't hear them and he didn't want to embarrass himself by speaking up, you'd think dying would have an impact on your self-esteem but no. Eventually though Harry noticed an empty compartment, but no sooner had they sat down the door had opened again.

There were three of them, all around Harry's age, the two on the flanks were tall, muscular and their faces were ugly. The only difference between the two that Orval could see was their hair colour, one was brown and the other black, the both of them looked to the one in the middle for almost constant instruction. That one in the middle was around average height, his hair was combed with particular care and was blonde. He was not muscular but held himself in a more commanding position.

"We were sitting here" said Ron.

"Yes well, the rest of the train's full, and we need somewhere to sit" replied the Blonde haired kid, he clearly felt that they should simply roll over.

"Then find somewhere else, we're here" replied Ron, this kid was just picking a fight.

"Who's that?" said the blonde pointing at Orval.

Orval looked at Harry, who looked either worried or humiliated.

"Well are you deaf, who are you?" asked the blonde kid, it was clear that he really wanted a fight.

"Orval Spear, Harry's bodyguard" said Orval, waiting for the obvious insult that would occur.

"What is the great Harry Potter not tough enough to pick his own battles?" sneered the blonde kid, this kid was not the pleasant sort but Orval had a sneaky insult.

"More likely he's just too important to be left to go around without one, you know unlike you" Orval replied, regretting it almost immediately. Both the blonde kid, and Harry went bright red, whilst they had different reasons they were both mortified.

"Now run along dears, or else there won't be anywhere left" said a kindly voice, the three bullies turned to see a short, elderly women pushing a cart along.

"C'mon" grunted the blonde kid and the three of them ran along.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the women with a kind smile.

Though Orval didn't want anything, being a biomec and all, the three kids immediately stocked up on as many sweets, drinks and cakes as possible. As they continued a strange thing happened.

"So you're name's Orval right?" asked the one called Ron, bluntly.

Orval blinked that they were addressing him. "Yes" he replied.

"So have you done this before?" he asked.

"No" Orval said, this was his first time outside of training using a biomec.

"Ok" replied Ron, then went back to talking to Harry and Hermione about unimportant things like Hogsmade forms.

"Huh what's that Harry?" asked Hermione noticing a spinning thing in his trunk.

"Oh that's that sneakascope I got you" replied Ron.

"Oh, I read about those, they're meant to light up when someone untrustworthy is around" said Hermione, sounds useful. "Like it's doing now"

"I can imagine why" said Harry darkly, Orval's eyes became slits, it was clear that he didn't appreciate Orval's presence over his shoulder.

"It could be broken, we could get it fixed in Hogsmade" said Ron, Orval noticed he wished to change the subject.

"You'd have to get it fixed for me, my Uncle wouldn't sign the permission form" replied Harry grouchily. He must be having a bad day.

"Surely Mrs McGonagall will let you come, you can't be the only one not going" replied Ron. Harry snorted in response but he kept "or maybe Fred and George, I'm sure they'll know a way out of the castle"

"Ron I don't think Harry should be out of the castle with Sirius Black on the loose" said Hermione.

"Yeah I expect that's what she'll tell me when I ask her" grumped Harry. They went on complaining, whining and looking for solutions. Orval could understand, it was the only opportunity to get out of the school, it must get boring over time. Orval peered out the window, it was wet and cloudy, and the sky was darkening. The train was slowing down, until it stopped, though they weren't supposed to be there for another hour.

"M.A.C how far are we from the school?" asked Orval getting worried, the three too were muttering to themselves wondering why they stopped.

"According to GPS we're ahead of schedule but only by 20 minutes" replied M.A.C monotone yet with a hint of concern. "Warning unexplainable drop in temperature" it continued.

Orval looked at the window, it was icing up. The once pleasant atmosphere dissipated and instead came one of dread and foreboding. The lights flickered and died, it couldn't have been a power outage, as the only were lanterns. Orval was blind in darkness.

"M.A.C give me the eyes of an owl" begged Orval, he blinked once, and once his eyes opened they were of those of an owl, giving him perfect vision in the darkness. Ron and Hermione were shaking clear sweat dripping down their faces, Ron with his eyes in his hands and Hermione's eyes darting everywhere, but Harry was on the floor unconscious. Only Orval remained unaffected.

"M.A.C diagenetic scan NOW" screaming the last word Orval held Harry up. He appeared to be in a fit, but there was luggage everywhere that could harm him so he couldn't be allowed to fit freely.

"No physical abnormalities barring an increase in trauma" it replied now not even appearing monotone but distinctly worried for an A.I.

"Suggestions" begged Orval.

"Move him into the corridor where there is less chance of damage and cushion the head, timer has begun" replied M.A.C, keeping a timer to measure how long Harry was in the fit. Orval began dragging Harry into a safer location without so much luggage for Harry to bang himself on.

"What are you doing you're headed right to it" shouted Ron, his every voice scared. Orval turned and saw nothing and if there was a threat the biomec, and by extension Orval,was powerless to save Harry, though he could see nothing.

Then a faint voice came in the shadows, "None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks, leave" but there was no reply to the shadowed man "Expecto Patronum" he shouted.

In an instant, the man was illuminated, though Orval was unable to get a good look for a dazzling blue light had blinded him, out of the light came a huge wolf like figure of light blue. Instantly the ice rescinded and the lanterns flickered alight once more. The man who had saved Harry was around 30 in age. His robes were shabby and dirty having been stitched together multiple times, his face and hair showed signs of age ahead of his time, as it was uncommonly grey for his age. The man ran up to Harry and held his head. Harry was no longer in a fit, his eyes flickering though indicating he was still conscious.

"M.A.C rescan and revert eyes to normal" he blinked again, his vision back to that of a human's.

"Physically fine, no lasting damage" replied M.A.C, relief clear in its voice, the feminine voice reassuring Orval. "Small signs of trauma but not to a degree requiring medical attention"

Orval sighed a sigh of relief at Harry's well-being, Harry seemed to be waking up now fully.

"Who was screaming?" he asked, confusing Orval.

"No one screamed Harry, well maybe Ron" he said. Harry shot a look that meant "I'm serious".

"Here eat this it'll help" he said providing Harry a bar of chocolate, Orval saw sense, sugar could help with trauma "and divide it among your friends"

"We should get back to the compartment" Orval suggested and followed Harry.

"Some bodyguard you were" he said, with a hint of disgust, it stung. Why couldn't he see the creature, was it because he was a muggle, dead or some other reason. He dreaded the possibility of the first two, for it meant wizards would hold a distinct advantage over a world the Angel Division had hoped to equalize. How could they fight them, the biomec was limited in its magic only capable of that a first or second year could achieve for it held no imagination nor emotion.

When they returned to the compartment Harry dutifully handed out the chocolate but what had happened remained on everyone's minds so they didn't eat. Orval felt ashamed and useless for his failure, it was almost immediate that he realised things hadn't gone smoothly, and he would have to remain at Hogwarts. Much to Harry's dismay, the train was starting to move again. It was that at that moment that the man returned.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know" he said pointing towards the uneaten chocolate. They all bit a bite and Orval saw the atmosphere in the room change completely to one more positive.

"What was that?" asked Orval.

"A dementor, a prison guard of Azkaban they've been sent to protect the school from Black, they were searching the train for him" he replied explaining multiple questions at once, but filling Orval with dread, they put them at the school?

"Didn't any of you lot fall out of your seats" asked Harry weakly, they all shook their heads.

"It was like the happiness was drained out of you, it felt ruddy terrible" replied Ron.

"I spoke with the driver, we'll be at the school in 40 minutes" said the teacher.

The rest of the trip passed in relative silence, the mood sombre and the room darkly contrasted against the outside rain. The 40 minutes moved at the pace of hours until they drew to a death and the train began to slow.


End file.
